Devil's True Story
by WolfOfFeathers
Summary: Usami Akihiko is celebrating an award for his latest book but is kidnapped during the party, his kidnapper turns out to be something completely different, not only does he seem insane but there's something else about him.
1. The Tale Spun By Humans

So heres my new story, I strongly suggest listening to the music I think it really goes with this, thanks to a personal friend this is the second most popular story out of my choices.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without the so..).

Chapter One

The Tale Spun By Humans

(Final Fantasy VIII -The Extreme - .com/watch?v=01nHv7HkxU0)

It was midnight, the night sky was illuminated by the moon and it was peaceful night for both human and animal, but for the creature who was neither man nor animal, there was inner battle raging in his mind.

In his room he sat in the dark, a white bandage wrapped round his right arm and a black bandage wrapped round his left. He sat on his bed, his head drooped in front of his body, his hair covered his eyes yet a golden glow was still visable behind the hair covering his left eye. He spoke in an emotionless tone yet his voice was of a normal volume dispite the fact there was no one with him.

"Have you heard of the tale Lucifer, the angel that gathered groups of others so he could rebell against God. The almighty God cast down the angel and cursed him into Hell with the rest of the angels that rebelled, as way of punishment and curing them, but they do not know what really happend.

Then humans came into existances and by the word of other angels they came into knowledge of this tale, but their imaginations ran wild and to make themselves look more intelligent they spun their own stories. Stories of how the devil is the cause of all evil, stories of how he walks the earth to pray upon the innocent and how he tortures souls sent down to Hell.

Many names they call him:

Father Of Lies

King Of Demons

Serpent

But oh how many lies there are in that "holy" book that many holds faith in, I want to read that Bible, I want to read and shout to them all. I would tell them how it actually happend and why and when they call me a lier I would show them what I really am. They would all quiver in fear, I truly wish I could tell them but I can't. For I am...a monster and if I were to look into that book...I would turn into the very creature that the humans tell of."

His head lifted at this and his face was revealed, he looked like a normal young aldult except for his left eye, his right was a beautiful emerald green but the left was bright and golden.

"You'd think that this eyes is pretty" he said as he lifted his arm and placed it above his golden eye "but it has a history of driving those who see it insane" he giggled and his whole form shook.

"I want to meet you Usami Akihiko" he said in a whisper as he palmed the book that was titled "The Moon In The Box"

So theres the first chapter and please review, so i'll proberly update one of my stories every week but I won't start more then two, i'll just focus on these stories. Hope you enjoy them!


	2. The Stolen

I'm a few days out of a week which is when I promised to update at least once, . I'm poorly-sick but I know how annoying it is to be waiting for someone to hurry up an update so I refuse to leave this un-updated longer. I'm gonna try to write more than a page but sorry if I don't since I don't really pay attention to how much I write I just stop when it seems to be at the right place so,

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Two

The Stolen

(Final Fantasy VIII - Dance With The Balamb Fish - .com/watch?v=XV42kmH7zc0)

Teito Hotel was packed with rich people ranging from actress' to film directs though most of the population were female since it was Usami Akihiko they were going to see. It was a dark night and there was plenty of chatter and exitement in the air, so much so that nobody noticed the predator gliding through the crowd looking for his target. He waited patiently, low and close to the ground so that he could go unnoticed. _"Humans are so easily distracted, if only they would actually take notice to their surroundings more, then they would be able to sence me, even just a little"._

He watched on, eye focused on the stage until finally his target walked on stage, his silver hair swaying as he moved to stand in the center of the stage. The auther flashed a handsome smile before he began speaking "I would like to thank you all for coming to see me..." The predators emerald eye tinkled as he watched the auther, it was now time to strike _"finally"._

(Okay I better mention this now, this part I put "eye" and not "eyes" that is ment to be like that so if anyone was thinkng "ahh you missed out the s, no I didn't you'll understand that later.)

The auther continued "and i'm incredibly grateful for this amazing celebration that you've..huh" he stopped as the lights cut of leaving everyone in complete darkness.

(Final Fantasy IX - Grand Cross - .com/watch?v=0JWZIfR9JXo)

A shiver ran up Akihiko's spine as he turned to look behind him, he could feel a strange chill trailing behind a cold presence. Then suddenly a low quiet voice came into his ear.

"Ah, so your sences are alot better then their's. I'm guessing you're not really into this party thing then"

Akihiko was stunned, he could feel the predator circling him and feels it's breath down his neck and it's voice in his ear yet his eyes could not find the creatures form anywhere.

"What is this" Akihiko shouted angrily "who are you?"

"Don't worry" it said to him, it's voice completely carm and unfased by his anger. "I'll take you away from here, I want to take you home and I don't want you to ever leave. Let me talk to you, i'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Akihiko was quickly becoming intimidated with feeling this creature walk around him but still being unable to see it.

"This is ridiculous, show yourself now!" He shouted

The presence remained silent for a while, insted a loud swirl of wind began to surround Akihiko and then he felt two hands grab his arms from behind with incredible strength. He tried to escape them but they wouldn't move and they held him in place. Once again that voice was in his ear.

"But i'm right here" it whispered.

Akihiko then felt extreemly tired and his head drooped, all could hear was screeming from the crowd but soon that sound began to fade as his world went black.

The wind was rushing past the two figures, soon all came to a stop in a small, dark room. Akihiko who was still unconcious was carefully placed down to the floor. His arms and legs were then chained to the wall and his kidnapper then continues to stare.

He spoke even though Akihiko couldn't hear him. "You are a very good writer. I really love your books, they seem very sad but happy too. It's not enough, I want to know more about you, maybe you'll understand me."

He tilted his head down so he looked more towards the floor then Akihiko. "Everyone has a story to tell, I want to tell you mine..but first I want to know yours".

He then crawled close to the still unconcious Akihiko and whispered into the authors ear "learn to love me."

* * *

I'm not too happy with this one but maybe that's cause i'm sick. I'm proberly gonna update very soon since the next part is...well you'll see. Please review.


	3. An Act Of Love

Okay I really want this chapter to be longer, I've noticed with my stories they tend to get longer as I go along.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Three

An Act Of Love

(Final Fantasy X2 - Shuyin's Theme - .com/watch?v=bqQHG-BIIOA)

Akihiko's eyes began to open, though at first it was very hard to see as the room was dark and his body felt very heavy. On the opposite side of the room he saw a wooden door, in fact the whole room was empty and made out of wood. Something weighed heavy on his arms so he looked down to spot the chains on his wrists and ankles.

_"What the heck"_ he thought as he tried to free his wrists but they held tight and wouldn't move.

_"What the hell happend to me"_ he thought for a while, he remembered the party for his book and the speach he was _made _to make and then the lights went off and there was someone walking around him and talking to him _"but I couldn't see them". _

As he pondered he heard movement behind the door, he tensed as watched the door swing open and a young man walk in. _"What the hell" _was this the guy who had kidnapped him, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness caught sight of a teenage boy around eighteen-nineteen years old. The boy had a white bandage rapped round his right arm and a black bandage rapped round his left eye so that it couldn't be seen at all. He held a tray of food and water in his hand and he kneeled in front of Akihiko and placed the tray to his side.

"I'm glad your finally awake, you know you've been asleep for the full day, maybe I overdid it a bit but at least your awake now, you must be hungry" the boy then pushed the tray in front of Akihiko.

Akihiko stared at the tray for a long minute, it had bread eggs and a glass of water on it. But Akihiko paid no mind to the food and isted directed a glare at the boy before he spoke.

"Who are you, did someone pay you to do this?" he refused to believe that this boy would of been able to pull off kidnapping him on his own.

"Mmm.." the boy's eye went wide before answering "my..name..is...Misaki and no I wasn't paid I just wanted you to look at me without just seeing me as another fan. It looks like I got your attention hehehehe" Misaki started giggling uncontrollably, so much so that Akihiko pulled away a little from him,

"Well this nonsense has gone far enough so let me out of here, I can afford a good lawyer, can you?" Misaki stopped giggling and started at him and for a moment Akihiko thought he had successfully scared the boy into letting him go, until he spoke again.

"Humans are so wierd, what is all this stuff about politics and tax and police and lawyers, they've built such a wierd world I mean who came up with all this rubbish" Misaki said with a smile on his face

Akihiko stared at complete utter confusion on his face at Misaki _"Humans? Who the heck talks like that, this kid dosn't seem to be all there" _

"Alright enough this little prank of yours has gone far enough, let me out NOW" Akihiko was now very angry but he almostt regreted shouting when he saw Misaki's reaction to his anger. The boys smirk was gone and insted replaced with a stale emotionless face and when he spoke it sent chills up Akihiko's spine.

"You may have not heard me before but i'll tell you again, I don't want you to leave, I want you to tell me your story then i'll tell you mine." Misaki's voice was low and cold "but most of all I want you to love me like I love you Usami Akihiko"

Akihiko didn't like the way his name was said but he became very nervous when Misaki stalked closer to him.

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!" Akihiko was now very intimidated and didn't want Misaki any closer.

"Can I call you Usagi-san, then I can be the only one who calls you that" Misaki smiled and leant forward so his head was almost resting on Akihiko's sholder and whispered "I'll show you my love".

Misaki suddenly grabbed Akihiko's legs and pulled them out, the boy was so strong Akihiko couldn't even begin to pull his legs back.

Akihiko began panicking "GET OF ME NOW! LET GO!" But Misaki silenced him with a deep kiss.

Akihiko's eyes widened when he felt the boy's tongue push into his mouth. _"He can't be serious, this kid can't-" _his thoughts were cut off when Misaki started palming him through his trousers. Misaki's hand then snuck into his boxers and began to stroke him. Akihiko was desperate now, even though he was gay, being raped by a teenager was not something he wanted to go through but struggling became increasingly difficult. Even though the hands that held his were strong and didn't allow him to move the hand stroking him was gentle and gave him alot of pleasure. _"That's enough"_ Akihiko used all of his strength in an attempt to push Misaki away but the chains seemed to take a life of their own and the rose into the air pulling his wrists with them and held his arms on the wall above him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! LET ME GO N-NOW!" Akihiko's voice began to falter as Misaki continues to remove more and more of his clothes. Misaki began licking up and down his chest while continuing to stroke him. Akihiko couldn't hold it anymore "Ah-ahhh" he finally came in Misaki's hand pleasure washing over him. Misaki looked at the substance that covered his hand, he almost seemed fasinated with it and he began to lick it off.

While Akihiko was panting, trying to recover Misaki moved over him and straddled him. Misaki's clothes then evaporated into dust, all exept for his black and white bandages, Misaki then positioned him self into Akihiko and thrusted quickly. "AHHH" Akihiko's eyes widened and his mouth hund open as pain filled his body, he clenched his eyes shut and his arms and legs no longer had the energy to fight back. But something happed then that he didn't expect, to his surprise Misaki's head rested on his own and Misaki didn't move until he adjusted. It felt comforting and the pain began to fade away. Akihiko's and Misaki's eyes met and they both froze, in Misaki's eyes Akihiko saw lust but also another emotion that he didn't think he would see in someone like this as well as that the seemingly evil and obsession that showed before didn't show up in Misaki's eye now. They both stayed still for a moment, their bodies next to eachother and their eyes conected, studying the other.

Then Misaki began to move, this made Akihiko stiffen as the pain returned but it was followed by an undeniable pleasure. Akihiko's eyes closd again as the feeling ran up and down his body, he had never been in the uke position before and so the pleasure he was experiencing was a new kind and he couldn't help but let out his voice. "Ah...ah...ahhhh" Akihiko kept grunting out his pleasure while trying to hold his voice back but it was to much for him. He could feel Misaki's breath on his neck and it made him more aroused, he began thrusting back into Misaki.

The presure built up until they couldn't hold on anymore and so Akihiko cried out in release quickly followed by Misaki. The chains then became limp once more so Akihiko's arms dropped down from where they were held. Misaki collapsed gently on to Akihiko who had no strength to push him off. After awhile Misaki pulled out of Akihiko and stood, smoke then covered his form before changing back in to his clothes. He didn't move insted he kept watching Akihiko. Akihiko tried to recover but he was too tired and soon he faded back into a deep sleep.

* * *

This is my first time writing lemon or rape for that matter, so I hope it was okay, I was a little bit nervous writing this chapter it one thing thinking about what you're going to write but another actually writing it. Please review.


	4. My Platinum Soul

It makes me happy when some PM me for an update, I know my stories are actually wanted, thank you so much!

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Four

My Platinum Soul

(Final Fantasy IX - Grand Cross - .com/watch?v=6VnZLp3qjpc)

Pain, anger. That was all that was going through Akihiko as he lay still chained to the wall. Hate was pulsing in his body for the boy and he was ready to murder the teen. However it obvious that his captor was completely insane, Akihiko knew he had to get out of here and make sure the boy was locked up in a mental institute and never be let back out but the problem was he had no idea where he was and even if he wanted to move he didn't think he could with this much pain running through him.

Akihiko did remember seeing those emotions in Misaki's eyes but he quickly pushed them aside, he was to angry to be thinking of things like that.

Being unable to break from the chains and realising that Misaki was no longer present Akihiko sunk into a world caught between the boundries of dreams and reality. His peace didn't last long before he heard a voice. It sounded like it was in his head yet it seemed to circle his body.

_This is entertainment_

_Lives are entertainment_

Akihiko wanted to get away from the voice, it seemed to be mocking but it was also said in a tone that sounded like it was singing.

_You are down on your knees_

Akihiko thought that the voice was in his head until he felt it's breath at the back of his ear.

_"Begging me for more"_

(Final Fantasy X - Gloom (Twilight) - .com/watch?v=DyvU1Djye5w)

Akihiko broke out of his daze and turned his head to be met by a singal emerald eye, he jumped back and pressed as far away from Misaki as the chains would allow.

Misaki had brought another tray with fresh food. Akihiko was rather hungry, he hadn't eaten for awhile but he wasn't going to trust Misaki, who knew what was in that food.

Misaki kneeled in front of Akihiko and pushed the tray to him.

"You should eat, I bet you're hungry, the food will taste great. Try it."

Misaki said in a surprisingly normle tone. However Akihiko just stared at Misaki and turned his head away from him, trying to find a way to get this crazy teen to let him go. Misaki waited paitently for Akihiko to move but when nothing happend he tilted his head in confusion and whispered.

"Usagi-san."

Akihiko snapped at this.

"Don't call me that!"

Misaki flinched at Akihiko's harsh tone and his eye widened, quickly sencing that he was angry.

"What's wrong?"

Misaki asked. This stunned Akihiko, how could anyone is Misaki's position ask their victim what was wrong, but what was more shocking was that Misaki's question sounded so genuine as if he really didn't have a clue why Akihiko was upset. Akihiko's confusion only lasted a little while before he let anger take over.

"How can you ask that after all you've done and what you did to me last night"

Akihiko shouted. But Misaki didn't seem to understand as the confusion never left his face. He tilted his head again and asked.

"But people do that when there in love don't they?"

"I don't love you"

Akihiko carried on, his rage taking over, before thinking about Misaki's anwer.

"I could never love you, you're an insane monster that should be locked up in a cage and hidden so that no one will ever have to go near you!"

Akihiko's voice seemed to echo through the building before a deafening silence took it's place. Misaki stared at Akihiko with very hurt and heartbroken eye. But Akihiko kept his angry and firm glare at Misaki despite the sad gaze he got back.

"You still don't love me?"

Misaki's voice sounded like an eight year old child that was just told their pearents had been killed. As Akihiko looked on Misaki's eye started to water and it was clear he was about to cry, it became obvious that he was still waiting for an answer so Akihiko turned his face away from the sight and answered.

"No, I don't"

Akihiko refused to allow himself to feel guilt for Misaki and kept his gaze to the wall.

Misaki's voice trembled as he said

"Did I...hurt you?"

Akihiko didn't answer and just kept his eyes away from the boy, he didn't want to believe that Misaki actually sounded sorry and sad at the thought of him hurting. Silence was the only thing heard as they both sat still, although after awhi;e Akihiko heard the unmistakable sound of a water droplet hitting a surface. The sound seemed to echo through out the room causing Akihiko to finally turn to lookat Misaki.

This time it was Misaki's hair that covered his eye but the trail in which the tear had made could be seen on his right cheek. Misaki let out a shaky breath before he silently stood and left the room.

Akihiko was left to himself once more, he was tired and hungry yet he still refused to eat the food that had been left. Once again he let sleep take him. He didn't know for how long he slept before he heard someone calling his name repetitively.

(Final Fantasy X - Time of Judgment - .com/watch?v=CcqJe-SQ8Bw)

"Usami-san...Usami-san...wake up"

Akihiko slowly opened his eyes to find the police shaking him.

"What?"

Akihiko asked confused as to what had just happend. The police man seemed relieved that Akihiko had woken up.

"Usami-san, it's okay, we have some medical staff with us they will take you to the hospital"

The police man explained. Akihiko looked down at his wrists to see the chain had been removed. As the medical staff helped him to his feet guided him to the ambulance Akihiko finally got to look at the rooms that lay outside the one he was kept in. It seemed like it was only a small shack made completely of wood surrounded by a forrest.

The police were searching the house, but Misaki was nowhere to be seen. Akihiko was taken into the ambulance and driven to the hospital. As the police searched the shack but found nothing. No one noticed the singal emerald eye watching all of them through the trees.

* * *

Since i'm writing two stories it's not clear which one I will update first, it all depends on my flow of creativity, I may neglect this one because i'm working on the other or vice verse but that dosn't mean i've stopped it. It just means you'll have to be a little patient. Please review.


	5. Wanting So Desperately

Isn't it annoying when you get sick.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Five

Wanting So Desperately

(Final Fantasy IX - Beatrix Theme - Rose Of May - .com/watch?v=SdIE9b-b0Wg)

Akihiko had a checkup and eaten, although hospital food wasn't exacly the first thing he would of asked for after starving but he didn't have any choice in the matter. He didn't have any injuries, only starved of food and water but that was his own fault.

Now he was waiting in bed for the doctor to come back and tell him he could go home. He didn't bother watching telly since every channel was about the "breaking news" that Usami Akihiko had been found.

The police had come and asked him multiple times about who had kidnapped him and he answered them the same way, explaining that it was a young brown haired teen that had mental problems. But he had refused to tell them about what Misaki had done to him, he didn't want anyone to know.

"Usami-san please, if there's anymore information you can give us...anything" the police man begged but Akihiko just kept silent, he had given a description of Misaki already and he knew telling them about what Misaki did would only serve to put Misaki in jail exept that was impossible due to his mental state so in Akihiko's eyes all they had to do was find Misaki and throw him in a loony bin and no one will ever have to know about Akihiko's shame.

"Sir please" the police man continued.

"I already told you, the boy kept me locked up in that room" Akihiko anwered "then the next thing I knew you had taken the chains of my wrists and here we are now."

"Sir what chains?" the police man asked in confusion.

"You know, I was chained to the wall, you removed them before shaking me awake" Akihiko answered in annoyance.

"Usami-san there were no chains, I found you unconcious in that room, but there was nothing restraining you from leaving" the police man now looked very concerned.

At this Akihiko straightened from the bed and looked directly at the police man for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked.

"So your saying you were chained in that room, but someone took them off" the police said while writting notes down in a small note pad.

"That's another thing i've been meaning to ask you Usami-san was there no one else who had perhaps been kidnapped with you."

"No there was just me, why do you ask that" only now was Akihiko really listening to the police.

"Well in all honesty you had completely disappeared, we had no leads at all when he were trying to find you. Usami-san your kidnapped left no trace of a clue at all, until we got a phone call two days after you disappearence. It sounded like a small child on the verge of tears but they said "he wants to get out of here so please come get him" and then they told us the address of that shack we found you in, but we never found anyone one else in that shack, we searched the forrest to but we didn't even find footprints."

When the police had finally finished Akihiko was in a daze.

_Was it Misaki who took the chains, did he call the police, he let me go. But that dosn't make sence, why would he do that after all that obsessive..._

Before Akihiko could finish his own thought process a memory of Misaki's voice cut in.

_"But people do that when there in love don't they?"_

_"You still don't love me?"_

_"Did I hurt...you?"_

That's right, Misaki said he has loved him, it was quite obvious now, the obsession and the desperateness to keep Akihiko in that shack.

_Until I told him I could never love him..._

Akihiko was stuborn and didn't want to sympathies with Misaki after what he did but Akihiko couldn't deny the gentleness that Misaki had shown and even he had to admit that the words he had spoken to Misaki were very cruel especially for a mentally ill teen.

Now alot of thoughts ran through Akihiko's mind, he could of been thinking about how Misaki not only managed to kidnap him without leaving a trace but also managed to escape without a trace but it wasn't that which stuck in his head. The main thought that ran through his brain were 'where is Misaki now'.

(Final Fantasy IX - Beatrix Battle Theme - Mystery Sword - .com/watch?v=SdIE9b-b0Wg)

It was dark now as people set about their night activities and somewhere in the city, sitting on a tall building on the roof in the cold air was Misaki, who was thinking very deeply.

_Yes. I understand you well, my lord. You show yourself to many people time and again, but it's not enough to convince the world or your existence. You want so desperately to end the suffering and to help all of your people but if you did that what faith would there be. You want them to believe in you without you having to prove yourself, wanting them to know you really are there without you having to show it, yes that is true faith. But then, why does this make you special at all my lord, dosn't every person in this world want that. Dosn't everyone want to be seen and heard without having to prove themselves, do you God, even realise. You are exactly the same as everyone else._

Misaki chuckled to himself as he looked down at all the movement of various cars and people, he then spoke out loud to himself although no one was around to hear.

"I wonder what i'll be like when I wake up tomorrow. Will I be all quiet and...try to hide myself. Will I be a crazy person, just saying nonesence or will I be like I am now, wanting to really get out into this city and really show these people what I am."

Misaki then turned his eye to the sky as the wind picked up and blew against him.

"Would you punish me God, if I were to show my power, would you _cure _me for once and for all. Or would you smite me and lock me back in that prison along with the others just like me."

Misaki just continued to stare into the sky, his mind never once leaving Akihiko as he tried to control his bitterness and anger along with feeling upset and depressed. He really felt like he needed to kill something but at the same time knew that he would only regret it and fall more into the void. But after so many years of fighting himself inside, it was only a matter of time before he truly cracked.

* * *

It's even more annoying when your family get ill with you. Please review.


	6. The Haunting

God so many exams coming up, but I will continue this.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Six

The Haunting

(FFVII Crisis Core - Sky Blue Eyes - .com/watch?v=r2HHJNtbcQI)

Akihiko had finally returned home, the publishing company and his fans had gone mad trying to send him gifts and offer him "comfort" but he really just wanted to be left alone. The police didn't help either and insisted that he not be alone just in case his kidnapper struck again, but somehow Akihiko doubted that.

He refused to let the police stay in his home, his glare helped with that, but that didn't stop the police on insisting that someone close to him stay with him for awhile. Akihiko had never even been close to family so his editor Aikawa was gonna have to do but it was obvious she was really only there for the work he needed to catch up on.

"She should be arriving soon" Akihiko thought out loud while smoking. He stared up at the toxic cloud that rose from the death stick. His thoughts still on that strange boy. "Misaki" he spoke his thoughts out loud again. He couldn't think straight, he was confused at how the boy had stolen him away from a crowd without a trace. There was no way that small frame could carry him so how had he ended up in a shack in the middle of nowhere.

He had so many questions but only one could answer and he certainly didn't want to see him again. That child like yet haunting stare...the thought was enough to make him freeze and shudder.

He just needed to forget about this, he had told no one at what that boy had done to him and Misaki had released him himself so there was no way the boy would come back for him. Maybe if he kept thinking like this he would eventually believe himself.

A cold breeze crept it's way up his spine and suddenly Akihiko had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully Aikawa would come quick because a storm was on it's way and it didn't seem natural. Akihiko stared out of the giant window and found himself looking around the roofs of the near by buildings.

Actually, maybe it would be safer for Aikawa to stay away.

(Final Fantasy X2 - Shuyin's Theme - .com/watch?v=NKiVR2iAQUU)

Aikawa was making her way through the building up to Akihiko's pent house, the police who were on guard around the building were giving everyone who got anywhere near the building hassle. She was waiting inside the elevator to take her up. She hadn't noticed the other figure in the elevator so when he spoke she jumped.

"Which floor are you going to?" His voice was low and almost shy. Aikawa quickly turned towards the source of the voice slightly startled that she hadn't noticed anyone else upon entering but she put it down to stress being a distraction and repied to the teen that hid his face down while wearing a hood making it hard to see his face.

"Oh...just visiting to a" she thought for a moment "a friend of mine" she wasn't about to mention sensei's name, this boy screemed suspicious with the way he held his head under his hood.

"This friend of yours...are you close" the boy asked, his voice sounded a little strained as he tried to remain sounding level.

"Well we've know eachother for a long time"

Aikawa didn't want to give anything away to the stanger and in an attempt to change the subject fired a question of her own.

"So do you live here?"

Just as she finished her question the lights flickered repetitively and she could hear rather than see the strangers hands clench. They seemed to clench so hard that it sounded like his bones were ready to snap under the skin. It was then she noticed that the elevator was taking a very long time and she couldn't place why but she had a feeling this stranger had something to do with it.

The boy finally lifted his head up slightly to have the side of his face to her. Aikawa gasped slightly as she saw a single emerald orb glowing brightly, the eye held an emotionless stare that was enough to make her feel as if she were being torn up from the inside just by the look alone.

"I just wanted to see someone too, but maybe I shouldn't"

The boy finally replied his voice had lost levelness and came out very strained but the words somehow still flowed with his voice. He continued.

"What do you think? Do you think he will be happy to see me?"

His gaze then turned from emotionless to furious and venom dripped in his voice.

"Or maybe he just wants to see you"

Aikawa was now terrified and shw backed up against the wall of the elevator, the action caused the boys eye to widen a little before his head dropped again. The lights stopped flickering and the door finally opened and Aikawa rushed out. She turned to see the boy step out as the elevator doors shut behind him but he went no further.

"Who are you and why are you on this floor?" Aikawa tried to put force in her voice but she could stop the shudders of fear that ran through her, somehow this boys anger seemed to pierce right through her making the instinct to run for her life go on overdrive. The stared at her no longer hiding his face at all, he looked young, his brown hair framing his face, his emerald eye now looked passive but it was now Aikawa realized that his left eye was wrapped in a black bandage so it was impossible to see it at all.

"I...am"

The boy turned his gaze to the floor, as if it required hard thought to be able to say what his name was.

"I am" he repeated "you are.." and turned his gaze to Aikawa again.

"I wanted to take what I lost, so I could return back to that place" Aikawa continued to stare unable to make sence of his words.

"I have to return

His voice now sounded broken as if he was about to cry.

"I must take it"

His voice returned to being full of venom and he looked up and stared at Aikawa with murder.

"Sensei"

Aikawa whispered before turning and running to the writers door, she burst into the room and shouting.

"Sensei we need to call the police up now!" She found him staring into space while smoking in the middle of the room. He turned his gaze to her confusion written on his face.

"Why?" he asked.

She grabbed the phone and peered out into the hall but froze in the process of dialing, the hall was empty and the elevator doors were still closed.

"W-where..?"

Aikawa now more confused then ever continued to stare at the empty hall, he couldn't of gotten in the elevator that quickly.

"Aikawa!"

A very annoyed voice snapped her out of her daze and she turned to see a very displeased novelist.

"I've had enough of the police, i'm not letting them in here so please put down my phone"

He said in a very stern voice. She did as told knowing that she would only succeed in looking mad if she started talking about scary disappearing people so insted turned her own voice stern.

"And why are you not typing, you don't think i'm going to let you of work longer then those days you already missed, now move"

She began pushing him up to his study, however dispite putting on this attitude she was very shaken up.

_I'll just have to keep a close eye on sensei for now_

She thought to herself.

* * *

I swear this was not meant to sound anything like that devil movie. Theres a status bar on my profile just to let you know so I'll put on there if i'm writing or busy. Please review.


	7. Finally Broken

So yeah...

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Seven

Finally Broken

(Final Fantasy VII - Trail of Blood - .com/watch?v=MiWV2KseKeo)

"That person...is.."

His voice was unsteady, holding back the rage that was building up ready to burst from him. He could feel the bones in his back straining to be let free and his has clenched wanting so desperately to grab the throat of some poor unsuspecting creature and rip it out.

"She's with him now...and i'm..out here"

His eye trailed down to the night activity of humans.

_How easy it is to disrupt there lives, one little break and their lives fall to chaos. Lord I dare you to smite me._

With that last thought Misaki over shadowed the voice begging him to stop and insted allowed the voice screeming for death to guide his actions as he jumped off the high building he was stood on.

(Akihiko's Penthouse)

"Thank you for your hard work Sensei" Aikawa said while gathering up the manuscript.

Akihiko was shutting his computer down before he turned to Aikawa and asked.

"So why did you run into the room in such a panic?"

This caused Aikawa to freeze a little before replying.

"Oh...well actually, just scared myself a bit, nothing more"

She answered not really wanting to tell Akihiko about the stranger. But Akihiko wasn't fooled, even though his relationship with Aikawa was nothing more than business he had known her to long and could tell that she was really shaken.

"Then why were you insisting we call the police up Aikawa"

His voice was stern, leaving no room for argument so Aikawa gave in.

"Well, there was a strange teen that followed me to this floor" She started reluctantly.

"He kept his face covered and really I didn't notice he was there until he spoke to me"

Akihiko turned his head to face Aikawa.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"He wanted to know where I was going and what for and his questions made me a bit suspicious so I didn't tell him I was going to see you but his eye...he was so angry it was like he already knew and he hated me for it."

Akihiko's eyes widened and his blood felt cold, he didn't want to ask but being a writer he couldn't help but hear the "s" missing of a plural word.

"What do you mean eye"

He asked scared of the answer.

"I could only see on of his eyes, the other was wrapped in a black bandage"

This made Akihiko suck his breathe in, how Misaki find him, he was right outside his home.

"You said he followed you onto this floor"

"Well, thats the thing, I thought he was going to kill me he looked so mad, so I ran here to call the police but when I looked back he had disappeared and so I thought I would just sound crazy calling them up about a disappearing man."

Aikawa sighed and didn't realize the horrow written on the authers face, Akihiko was panicking, Aikawa was so close to Misaki and who knows what that boy could of done to her. It was this thought that made Akihiko realize that everyone around him was in danger, after all Misaki had managed to take him on stage in front of a huge crowd, who knows what he could do to others and easily get away with it. He made his desicion.

"Aikawa I think you should leave"

This snapped Aikawa out of her thoughts and she turned to Akihiko.

"Sensei they said you need someone with you and after that-"

Akihiko cut her off.

"Aikawa you've got the manuscript now leave."

He knew it cold but this wasn't really any different from how he normally treated her but at least this time he had a reason.

"Okay fine"

She replied.

"Just make sure you stay safe sensei" She said before leaving.

Akihiko sighed in relief with her gone, if Misaki came back at least no one else was in danger, the police wouldn't be able to do anything, no one would for that matter but one thing that confused him was why was he let go in the first place. If it was Misaki who encountered Aikawa then he hadn't given up on Akihiko but then why let him go?

Akihiko pondered on these thoughts for awhile before a red glow on the horizon of the city caught his attention.

* * *

Trying to get back into my groove. Please review.


	8. The Devil Strikes

I'm so glad that I don't forget my story plots no matter how long I leave it for.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Eight

The Devil Strikes

(Final Fantasy X - Peril - .com/watch?v=I3EWuqxChgk)

"What is that!"

Akihiko gasped out in shock as he saw the horrizone glow as a huge fire raged as if it where dancing on top of the very buildings themselves.

Aikawa let out a shrill screech as she caught sight of the disaster taking place not to far away from the penthouse.

Outside in the streets people ran in terror as the fire traveled unchallenged through the city.

The fire men rushed to try and put the fire out but it was too strong. This shouldn't of been possible, the fire ran across the roads even when there was nothing to feed the flames.

As the fire men struggled against the flames a small blue flame only a bit bigger then a candle flame appeared behind the red. It then shot out of the heat and flew behind the fire men in the blink of an eye. As soon as it touched the floor a huge explosion of blue flame errupted sending anything nearby flying.

Some of the men where thrown into the flames and to their deaths, while the streets and any nearby vehicles where destroyed.

The survivors quickly pulled themselves to their feet just in time to see a figure emerge from the flames.

It was a young man who carried two huge wings on his back that where keeping him floating just above the fires. On his left shoulder one black wing sat and on right sat one white wing. His arms where covered in bandages, one his right arm was rapped with white bandages and on his left arm danced black bandages.

The bandages where both unrapped near his wrists so the floated with the wind trailing to the side of his figure. But everyone who gazed upon him only drew their gaze to his face for his left was a beautiful emerld gree but his right glowed a golden light.

His gaze was full of poison as he started coldly into the humans watching him, they where all to terrified to move.

"Hmp! Now your souls know true wrath of your lords. Now your souls will be sent to the Lord"

And with that sentence the black bandage moved upwards till it was level with his face, it wriggled like a tentacle until a small blue flame formed on the tip and just like before it flew straight into the on lookers.

(Akihiko's Penthouse)

As they watched it became apparent that the flames where coming closer to the building, Aikawa had panicked and tried to get Akihiko to leave. He wanted to, oh he really wanted to leave, to run away because somehow he new that those flames where being driven by a particular someone who still seemed unwilling to let Akihiko completely free.

How he knew he wasn't sure but perhaps it was instinct or the fact that he had felt that same presence that night on stage. It was then that something clicked in Akihiko's mind, this strange feeling had appeared the night he was kidnapped but he hadn't felt with his interaction with Misaki.

What was it. It was as if there where two people but he knew Misaki was the kidnapper he had said so himself, then why did it feel different.

"Perhaps i've gone mad and i'm thinking about it too much" Akihiko decided.

Aikawa had left a little while ago, Akihiko had convinced her to leave after seeing how terrified the women was. Of course Aikawa was stubborn and didn't want to leave Akihiko behind but he had told her that if the flames did come to close he would speed away in his car.

But he knew in fact he did not plan to leave at all. He was sure that sooner or later that presence was going to come and find him and he would not be able to get away so insted he made sure Aikawa was away from him. He didn't want to think what would happen if Misaki, or however it was, arrived here to see him with Aikawa.

True he had no feeling for her and saw her as more of an annoyance but that didn't mean he wanted her to end up dead.

Akihiko stood watching the flames moving through the city and closer to the building. The rescue teams worked desperately to save everyone while fighting the flames, but no matter how much water they poored, the fire did not weaken.

Soon a strange silence seemed to surround the building as soon as the flames touched it's walls. The screems, the water even the fire itself fell to silence and a strange cloud came across the room. It wasn't like smoke, it did not cut the room of oxygen but it did make everything disappear in a veil of darkness as if a curtain had been pulled over everything. The only thing that left in the room was Akihiko in front of the huge window that stared out into even more blackness.

Akihiko waited in the darkness. He was scared but he refused to show it. He knew his wait would not last long and he was right. Soon enough a small figure appeared behind him, his reflection appearing in the window that was now acting more like a mirror dispite the lack of light Akihiko could still see himself in the window and now he gazed into cold emerald and golden eyes.

* * *

I'm back for this week and next but then after that I've got loads to do but I won't leave this story unfinished so no worries. Please review.


	9. Dancing With The Devil

I want to say thanks to all my reviewers, your all awesome and your comments are very much appreciated. I'm so sorry I've left it for so long but I'm gonna be in Spain for the next week so I will try to update after I come back.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..)

Chapter Nine

Dancing With The Devil

(Kingdom Hearts II - The World That Never Was - .com/watch?v=628mlrhDXfo)

"It's been awhile"

The words echoed through the air to Akihiko who kept still watching the the familiar figure behind him through the reflected window. Even though Akihiko's heart thumped with fear and his body froze still and didn't dare move his face gave nothing away and he looked rather calm.

"I've found you"

Misaki spoke again. His voice held no emotion and was no longer innocent and childish like Akihiko remembered but it did sound slightly strained. He was amazed to see Misaki's great wings, his left being pitch black and his right was snow white. The bandages around Misaki's arms danced in a wind that was non-existent. They seemed to be reaching for Akihiko as if they had a mind of their own.

For awhile there was only complete silence and the stand off continued neither willing to move but neither willing to turn away. Dark blue eyes gazed into emerald and golden and for awhile it seemed as if the two connected through just a simple look. Two damaged creatures trying to seek refuge from harsh reality. It was now that Akihiko moved to face forward and speak.

"It was you wasn't it. That fire, all of those screams, you caused it didn't you."

Akihiko's voice was quiet yet balanced.

Misaki turned his gaze down to the floor in what seemed like shame before replying.

"They didn't do anything to stop me, even now what's the point in them when they don't do anything!"

Misaki's voice finished with a shout and it became clear he was angry.

Akihiko was confused but if anything he knew Misaki was not mentally stable so he made his gentle when he spoke.

"Who dosn't do anything?"

Misaki giggled for a bit before replying.

"Don't you want to know what I am?"

Akihiko answere with caution.

"Are you...an angel?"

"Angel? Why not demon?"

Misaki was curious and puzzled by Akihiko, he wanted to know more about this un-usual human.

"It's just...those wings don't look like the type for a demon, the look like angel wings to me"

This made Misaki's eyes widen and glance up at his own wings before bringing his head down so his eyes were covered by his hair but still the glow of his golden eye could be seen.

"Angel? It's been a long time since...I...and the others..."

Akihiko became concerned as Misaki started tripping over his words and his body started shaking uncontrollably. Dispite his fear something else came to Akihiko's mind.

_"Something has happend to make him like this, I don't know how but I feel as if he has had a past that has changed him like this. Perhaps we are not so different"_

"It hurt...and I couldn't...I tried but it hurts.."

Misaki continued to murmur and shake until he sounded like he was on the verge of braking. Not wanting to let his suffer any longer Akihiko put his fear behind him, walked over to Misaki and pulled him in his arms. Misaki froze as he was not used to someone else making contact with him and more used to forcing his contact on others. So the change was enough to shock him out of his panic and look at Akihiko.

"I can see that you have been scared in life, maybe it's because of what you are or our similarity but for whatever reason I want you to stay with me. Please don't attack any more people."

Misaki's gaze slowly traced from Akihiko's face to the arms wrapped around him. Before speaking in a quiet child like voice.

"But...after what I did...will hate me"

He sounded so unsure so Akihiko tried to give him all the reassurance he could in one sentance.

"I never will"

It was strange after what had happend he should hate Misaki but he couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he hate this lost angel that had stole him away for love. Many years back he would of been desperate for someone to steal him away out of love.

His thoughts were cut off when the darkness around them was replaced by bright light that consumed everything.

Akihiko woke up to the bright world. He was on the couch with Misaki who was asleep and snuggled into him. His wings where gone and his black and white bandages were back to covering his golden eye and arm. Akihiko gazed down at Misaki's face, he looked so innocent but he knew that this creature held much pain. He kept his eyes on Misaki for a long while until suddenly he heard words start to flow from the still sleeping Misaki.

"_Like a puppet I'm being used by the devil itself."_

Just want to let you know if i'm not updating in awhile feel free to tell me to hurry up, I want be offended and a bit of extra motivation will really help, thank review.


	10. What Happens When Angels Die?

Aaaaaah so much stuff in life, it's been so long so I'm surprised people are still reading this. Thank you!

To view the music copy the links and plac . at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it disappears without them so..)

Chapter Ten

What Happens To Angels When They Die?

(Final Fantasy VII - The Nightmare Begins - watch?v=vwBjCKWaO_0

_He flapped his white wings as fast as he could but he knew it was spreading fast and they was no escape._

"_This can't happen, why won't it stop"_

_He panted trying, pushing himself to keep going, soaring high to reach heaven. Maybe if he got there in time he could still be saved. But no. They flew after him, their once white wings stained black. They caught him and proceeded to tear at him, the madness swirling in their eyes. He flailed, the pain unbearable._

"_Please father, save me"_

_He struggled, they were pulling him down back to earth as they clawed and ripped at his flesh and wings. _

"_Please! Don't let me fall"_

_His eyes flowed with tears, the end was coming he felt but he struggled, he didn't admit defeat. Perhaps it would have been better if he had admitted defeat….it's his fault, he should of died so then he wouldn't become….._

(Junjou Romantica - Junsui Koigokoro - watch?v=gsey-Z8_s7Y)

Blue eyes snapped open as Akihiko's body hit the floor. Dazed he looked around before spotting a small figure perched near his large view window. Misaki was shaking terribly, his hands hid his face.

Apparently he had somehow jumped from the couch he and Akihiko had been sleeping on and landed near the window. Concerned that and slightly disorientated Akihiko slowly approached Misaki from behind.

"Misaki?"

The figure continued to tremble before answering.

"I'm fine, just a dream." He then whispered, however it was loud enough for Akihiko to hear it. _"Just let me control it first." _

Akihiko slowly lowered himself down to Misaki's level and gently put his hands around the small figure as a sign or comfort. It was strange being so near to a creature that could snap at any minute.

Maybe it's was stubbornness or perhaps plain foolishness but Akihiko couldn't deny the connection he felt and so he refused to stand down.

"What was your dream about" He asked carefully.

Misaki shook a bit before turning his tearful emerald eye to Akihiko before answering in a very confused voice. "I can't remember."

Seeing the honesty in Misaki an idea came to Akihiko. He walked away from Misaki and headed up the stairs to his bedroom leaving a slightly hurt looking Misaki behind. However he returned clutching a very large teddy.

"This" Akihiko explained "Is Suzuki-san, I have many of him, all of which are identical, but this one is the biggest so I take him with me around the house."

He lowered the bear into Misaki's arms before continuing "You should hug him like this, it might make you feel better"

Misaki stared down at the bear in his arms before squeezing it close to him, a smile making its way onto his face.

"Thank you, Usagi-san"

Okay then, after so long I finally update, so sorry. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again for this long at least.


End file.
